thank you for being born
by akachiis
Summary: Nagisa and Kayano are married for 3 years. and yet, kayano hasn't able to concieve a single child yet. will their marriage survive?


_**Author's note ;**_ My second one shot in this website :D I did it last night in 2 hours. I dont know this is maybe the fastest one shot that i have written. Anyways, as always; please review and happy reading!

 **THANK YOU FOR BEING BORN**

 **XXX**

Kayano looked at the test pack which she has been holding for several minutes now. Her golden eyes takes a proper look of the red line. After several minutes of staring at the test pack, she gasps when she heard a knock from outside.

"Kayano? Are you okay?"

Her husband's voice echoes. Kayano quickly flushed the closet and threw away the test pack which she has been holding.

"I'm okay!"

She shouted back and opens the door only to see her husband's worried face. His azure eyes reflects worry. His tired face, and worried expression blended into one.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Kayano Kaede and Shiota Nagisa are married. Nagisa decided to keep calling Kayano with 'kayano' even when they got married. Kayano, in the other hand doesnt really bothered by it. After all, she liked it when he called her with 'kayano'. Though in the papers, her name is written as 'shiota akari'. After all, she had to use her real name in the papers. They are married for 3 years, and yet they havent got any children yet.

"It's negative." She told him. "Again."

For more than a year they have been trying to have a child, but so far, no luck. They have visited many doctors. But all of them said that there is nothing wrong with both of their reproduction system.

So what's the problem?

"Kayano.." Nagisa looked into his wife's disappointed eyes. He knew that Kayano has been desperate for having a child. The main reason is her parents has been asking for a grandchild, and Hiromi; Nagisa 's mother has been pressuring her for giving her a grand daughter.

"Hey," Nagisa approached her and touches her cheeks gently. "It's going to be fine, we'll try again."

Try again. Try again? It has been a year! And he still believed in her that she can give him a child? Maybe there's something wrong with her.

Today is the day where the whole family gathered around and just like always, Kayano has always been the target for the 'ladies' talk'.

"Akari-san, when will you and Nagisa-kun have a baby?"

A gulp.

"W-We have been trying -"

"Maybe you guys needs other alternatives. Ever think of adopting or getting a surrogate mother?"

Those words itself pierced her heart. She has no problem with adopting, but- it's like it's hopeless for her to make her own child with nagisa. Is there something wrong with her body? Did the doctors made a mistake?

She hated to go and be in this 'family event' like this. All they do is judge, and gossiped about her and nagisa's marriage.

 ** _'Poor nagisa-san, having a wife that can't give him any children'_**

She felt like crying. She feels that she has failed as a wife, as a woman. While she is feeling down like that, she felt a tap on her shoulders. Immediately, she turns around and sees a middle aged woman, smiling at her.

"M-Mother..."

"Can i have a minute of your time,Akari san? "

Kayano bite her lips and eventually nodded. Nagisa, who is still chatting with one of his family members didn't even realized that her wife is gone .

Shiota Hiromi has always wanted a daughter. She is disappointed with Nagisa's birth. That's why she has been forcing him to be a girl for 15 years, even though they are in good terms right now, Hiromi still wants a grand daughter.

"So how is it? Are you pregnant yet?" The older woman asks.

Kayano sighed and shakes her head. "Sadly to say, i haven't conceive yet, mother."

Hiromi furrowed her eyebrows, obviously looking irritated with the fact that her daughter in law hasn't able to conceive yet.

"I expect you to conceive by the end of next month. Or else, you won't see Nagisa again. "

Kayano widened her eyes. That is so much worse than not having a baby! She would ask nagisa to divorce her? She wont see nagisa again? NO!

"Please don't do this! You know that i can't conceive that fast!" She panics. "Please mother, Re- consider this!"

Hearing Kayano's distress only made Hiromi to be more pissed than before. Her anger build up, and eventually she landed a slap accross Kayano's cheeks.

The slap is pretty loud, which made the other guests to look at them. Nagisa, who witnessed the whole thing immediately goes to their place, disturbingly annoyed.

"Mom, stop it," Nagisa warned his mother, obviously angry. Why would his mother slapped his wife like that? Embarrassed her in public like that?

"Nagisa, you should have not married this woman!" His mother's voice is loud and clear. The blunette widened his eyes, confused with his mother's statement.

"What do you mean mom? You liked Akari, you said it yourself! "

"I take back my words. She can't give you kids!"

Oh so this is the problem.

" she is the love of my life, mom. I marry her not because i want kids, i just want to spend the rest of my life with her. Sure , building a family sounds nice, but that is not my priority. " he sighed, shaking his head. "C'mon Kayano, let's go home." He takes his wife's hand into his as they walked out from the place.

"Maybe mother is right.. maybe you should just divorce me." She said , hugging her feet as they are preparing theirselves to sleep. "I can't give you any kids. I don't know what's wrong with me.. i'm sorry."

A quiet sob can be heard from Kayano's lips.

He knew, more than anything, Kayano wanted a child. He, himself doesn't really mind if they didnt have any child. As long as they are together, that's more than enough for him.

"I wont divorce you." He told her, his hand caressing her hair gently. "I told you, Kayano; there is nothing wrong with your body. Have you been listening to the doctor at all? You need to relax, don't think about ut too much. If it's time, we'll have a child. But before that, don't you think we need to enjoy life first hmm?"

Nagisa lifted her chin, smiling gently.

"Child, or no child, my feelings for you wont change. I love you, and that's all you need to know." He said, his other hand whiping kayano's tears from her eyes.

"That's why, don't cry. We'll try again. Again, and again. Until we succeed."

Maybe her friends are right, she is lucky to have a husband like nagisa. Nagisa really is a husband to kill for. After hearing his words, Kayano slowly smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I really am lucky to have you, Nagisa. Thank you."

Six months later, Kayano took another test. Her eyes glittered when she saw the result, and immediately she opens the bathroom , only to find Nagisa who just got home from work, tired.

"Kayano? What happened?"

The ravenette only display a big grin on her face before she opened her mouth.

"It's positive- Nagisa, i'm pregnant!" Her enthusiasm is so clear, that when she delivered the news, Nagisa knew that face of kayano's - is the happiest face that he ever seen.

"Oh my God," he immediately embraces Kayano. "I'm going to be a father! We're going to be parents!" He is even more enthusiastic than kayano. He is so blessed, he is so happy. Nagisa leaned down and planted a kiss on Kayano's forehead.

"Thank you Kayano,- Thank you!"

Months passed, and from the ultra sound they knew they're going to have a little girl.

"do you think she can hear me?" Nagisa asks as he looked at his wife who is laying right next to him. Kayano chuckles and nodded.

"She can. She can hear every word we said." She told him. Nagisa curled his lips and places his right palm on Kayano's big, rounded , stomach. His thumb caressing her stomach gently.

"Hikaru, can you hear daddy?" He asks softly, feeling a movement from his daughter from inside Kayano's womb, he chuckles. "Daddy can't wait to finally meet you, honey. Please sleep well. "

He leans down and presses his lips against her stomach.

"Mommy and Daddy loves you very much , Hikaru. Good night."

Everytime Nagisa did that, Kayano can only chuckle , slightly embarrassed. She didnt realize it, but her face turns scarlet.

9 months is a small time for them. It was around midnight when Kayano feels her first contraction, she immediately wakes Nagisa up.

"Mnn? What's wrong Kayano?"

"N-Nagisa.. it's time."

Nagisa panicked, and immediately he helped kayano to walk to their car. Around 30 minutes later, they arrived at the hospital and when inside the car, her water broke. Lucky for them , the hospital isnt that far.

Kayano immediately is taken to the delivery room, and nagisa has to fill in some paper works first . While he is waiting for Kayano outside of the delivery room, all he can hear is her painful scream while being in labor.

An hour later, a nurse comes out, telling him that kayano has been requesting for his presence. A little bit nervous, she goes to Kayano's side, and held her hand.

"You can do it, Kayano. Soon , very soon you'll see Hikaru." He tried to encourage her.

" i can't do this! It hurts- nagisa.. ow,ow,ow! That burns!" She screamed in between her tears. Reflexed, she squeezes nagisa's hand as hard as possible.

"Yes, you can. You cant give up now! Just how many years that we try for Hikaru? You worked hard to meet her! I wont let you to give up like this! "

Easy for him to say that.

"Nagisa... i swear after this ends i will fucking kill you !"

After 18 hours of labor, she finally successfully gave birth to their little girl. Kayano takes a tired sigh as soon as hikaru is born.

"Hikaru.. " Kayano's eyes watered as she held her for the first time. "She's beautiful."

As she expected, Hikaru is exactly a reflection of Nagisa.

"Shiota..Hikaru. " nagisa mumbled before he caresses his daughter cheeks with his index finger. A big smile can be seen on his features. "Thank you.. Thank you for being born."


End file.
